FURRY HAIRS
by Angelbetu
Summary: OS on DUO! Funny nd emo both...dedicated to someone special!


**Tribute to friendship of we three...**

 **Got na squirrel:)**

 **Hope agr meri story kisi k face pr smile laa paye to humari wish poori ho jaye...**

 **A story from me nd squirrel side...**

 **For someone special:)**

 _Ye kya cutting ka bhoot sawar hua h tujh pr..._

 _Daya: are boss muje cool dikna h deko abi ye spike kese dik rahe hn mujpe lag raha hun na mai rajkumar..._

 _Abhi: jee nahi lag rahe ho bimar..._

 _Daya ye kya huliya banaya hua h tune ja abi ja k theek kr k aa ye chazze balcony...nd he was about to touch his spikes but he move back nd says no Abhi bohot mushkil se banayen hn maine choona mt inko...huh nd he moved away from him..._

 _Abhi was looking at him and was feeling little hurt because his bear has never dono such before this..._

 _He jerked his head and says pagal to h thode din me apne aap bhoot uter jaiga sahab ka..._

 _ **Beaureu**_

 _Both get down from Qualis and Daya hurriedly move toward beaureu..._

 _Abhi was feeling different in his attitude as Daya always love to be with him nd eating his head with foolish talks..._

 _Abhi ignored his thoughts nd move behind him..._

 _Here Daya first look himself in glass window nd set his hairs than entered in beaureu...and Abhi shake his head in disappointment..._

 _Freddy: good morning sir nd Daya look at him with smile and says Good Morning Freddy..._

 _Freddy: aaree sir aaj to aap pehle se bi jada handsome dik rahe hn..._

 _Daya's face become bright nd he look at Freddy in proud..._

 _Abhi saw his eyes there was not that shine nd the shy grin was missing from his brother's face..._

 _ **Daya: boss ye shirt to na mujh pr bohot hi acchi lag rahi h deko blue shirt with white flowers kitni pyari h meri trh...hogi kese nahi akhir mera boss jö laya h...**_

 _ **Abhi: Daya ye baat mai subh se 4 dafe sun chuka hun...**_

 _ **Daya: to ek baar aur sun lo naa...making face tum to kitne boring ho aaj sir ne sham me treat pr bulaya h tab bi wohi safed chola lapet kr aa gaye...Abhi tumara mn nahi bharta in coats se...**_

 _ **Abhi pressing his teeth tu thodi der chup chap gadi chalayega dekh restaurant bi peeche reh gaya...**_

 _ **Daya: are no issue boss tention is where when Daya is here...**_

 _ **Abhi: teas tone tention is everywhere when Daya is here...**_

 _ **Daya: deko tum na..khair chodo abi mera mood bohot hi accha h..hunh...**_

 _ **He set his hairs nd stopped qualis after taking U Turn...**_

 _ **Duo entered inside the restaurant...and found whole team was there before them...**_

 _ **Acp sir in tease kum se kum treat pr to time se aa skte ho tum dono kabse sab baithe hn...**_

 _ **Before Abhi can open his mouth to complain about his silly bro who have taken more than an hour to get ready after eating up whole mind of Abhi about kya shirt pehnu...ye to cool nahi h...iska color na baar baar dhone se dull ho gaya h...are kya hum maiyat me ja rahe hn jö mai white pehnu...and lastly select the first one choosen by Abhi...**_

 _ **But before he can speak up Daya begin are sir ye Abhijeet hai na ek dum boring insaan h...lagaya hua tha kabse Daya tu jaa muje files complete krni h nahi to Acp sir dantenge apko to Hitler hi smjh rkka h isne...**_

 _ **Acp look at him with fiery eyes w Abhi was looking at him with open mouth...**_

 _ **Daya: are sir maine nahi isne Hitler smjha h apko ye h na bus...**_

 _ **Acp sir smiled secretly as he got what Daya is upto and seeing Abhi's shocked face rest were trying to control their laughs...**_

 _ **Acp sir in fake anger kyu Abhijeet kya mai Hitler hun jö tumse kaam krwata rahunga...koi jrurt nahi h ab tumhe wo files complete krne ki...**_

 _ **Abhi: are pr sir mai...**_

 _ **Acp sir: nahi ma kuch nahi sununga sari Files ab Daya complete krega...samjhe Daya**_

 _ **Daya started coughing while Abhi really want to dance at that time...**_

 _ **Daya: sir mai...**_

 _ **Acp sir innocently kyu kya tum bi muje Hitler smjhte ho...**_

 _ **Daya shake his head in big no and says yes sir...**_

 _ **Acp sir: kya**_

 _ **Daya: I mean mai files complete krunga sir...nd he make a disappointed face...**_

 _ **Acp sir hiding his smile weise Abhi humara Daya aaj kuch jada hi pyara nahi lg raha kyu kya kehte ho sab..**_

 _ **All in one go yes sir bohot hi acche...while Abhi smiled seeing his brother's big grin,twinkling eyes and shy face with smile...**_

 _ **Daya: kya sir aap bi na...**_

 _Today Abhi was missing that shine that grin..._

 _Daya: haan Freddy aaj hi stylist se set kraye hn..._

 _Looking toward all acche h naa..._

 _All really praise him..._

 _Now this has become his routine...he regularly visits to stylists for his new hairstyles and than telling to Abhi all but Abhi was feeling different in his story telling..._

 _As that was not due to excitement it was like he is trying to show off...and Abhi really doesn't like this change in Daya..._

 _One day he met to his doctor friend Rahul and tell him about the whole who says haan Abhi maine bi ye feel kia h..._

 _Abhi: tum kab mile us se..._

 _Rahul: are ek din mall gaya tha aise hi kam se fursat mil gayi jaldi to mall ghoomne chala gaya wahan Daya ko deka shyd hair treatment hi lekr aya tha..._

 _ **Rahul: hii Daya**_

 _ **Daya: hey Rahul keise ho yaar ye deko mera new hairstyle accha h naa...**_

 _ **Rahul looking him with weird gaze and said haan Accha h...**_

 _ **Daya: haan kal hi to change kia h tumhe apne last week k hairstyles dikaun ye deko...nd he opened his phone and started showing him his pictures...**_

 _ **Rahul was looking at all of them with no interest...**_

 _ **Daya: acchi hn na sari...**_

 _ **Rahul: haan acchi hn Abhijeet kesa h...**_

 _ **Daya look him in serious face haan theek h wo kya hua tumhe accha nahi laga mera new style kaho to change kr lun...**_

 _ **Rahul: are nahi nahi bohot accha h wo mai yahan kuch kaam se aya tha to...**_

 _ **Daya: Oh ok ok bye bye muje bi jara jana h nahi to apke poojya dost mujse naraj ho jaynge...chlo bye**_

 _Maine Daya ko aise kabi nahi deka mtlab ek baar bi usne naam nahi lia tumara...aur aise to usne pehle kabi behave nahi kia h...ye kya shauk chada h use..._

 _Abhi: thinking deeply poocho mt yaar...kuch din pehle hum log case k dauran Shimla gye the...wahan case khtm hone k baad Acp sir hume ek party me le gaye actually ek camping type thi jö retired aur old police officers ne rkkhi thi..kafi kuch tha wahan...paintings,games,free massage aur pata ni kya kya..._

 _Maine to books wagairh khareedin pr sahab aur unke jese kuch aur logo ne apne balon pr kuch experiment kraye...khair muje to sahab ka wo ghonsla accha laga nahi unke doston ko aur baaki officers ne kuch jada hi tareef kr di..tabse ye bimari lag gayi h..._

 _Pata nahi kin kin ka naam btate rehta h...uske jese baal bnaunga...kaun kaun se to products lake rkke hn sahab ne...nd he jerk his head in disappointment..._

 _ **Night:**_

 _Abhi come home late nd saw Daya in full anger..._

 _Daya: ye bi koi waqt h ghr aan_ _e_ _ka Abhi..._

 _Abhi was feeling happy after seeing his care after long time..._

 _Abhi: are yaar wo jara Rahul k paas chala gaya tha...tu pehle nikl gaya to mai wahan..._

 _Daya: to kum se kum muje bata skte the na...muje 8:00 bje stylist pr pohnchna tha...deko kya ho gaya balon ko usne kaha tha shampoo lgane k 1 ghante baad aa jana...deko sab rough ho gaye ab kya krunga mai...khud to aaye Rahul se gappe lada kr ab subh kya aise beaureu jaunga...spa bi band ho gaya hoga ab tk to...aur phone phone ko kya hua tha kabse call kr raha hun..._

 _Abhi silently took out his phone and saw it was switched off shayd battery khatm ho gayi..._

 _Daya jerked his head in anger battery hunh...and he move inside..._

 _Abhi was really hurt today...he didn't saw his wet clothes his red hands as his car ha stopped working due to rain and in dark he got a cut on his hand...he has come from there walking all the way in heavy rain...but today his pal didn't cared about that..._

 _He silently gulp down his emotions and move inside his room..._

 _Night passed like this_

 _No one ate food or talked with each other..._

 _Next morning Daya woke up early and instantly move to his stylist without even checking his Abhi..._

 _Abhi opened his eyes at 8'o' clock and find his eyes difficult to open...his throat was dry...he want water..._

 _In weak voice he called D..Daya...again Ddaya...this time lil loud but no one come..._

 _So he himself get up..._

 _His head was paining like hell...somehow he managed to stand and come in lounge..his vision was blurry...he saw for his bro but he was nowhere..._

 _His eyes caught a note sticked on fridge...as Mai der se aunga tum nikl jana beaureu..._

 _Abhi smiled strangely and falls down...everything get dark..._

 _Here Daya come to beaurau with his new style in smile but saw Abhi nowhere..._

 _Daya ignores and again everyone praised his new hairstyle..._

 _Freddy: sir Abhijeet sir nahi aaye..._

 _Daya jerked nahi aaye mtlab mai to kabka nikla hun use to ab tk aa jana chiye..._

 _Freddy: kya baat kr rahe hn sir...Abhijeet sir to ab tak nahi aaye...phone nahi utha rahe the apko phone kia apne kaha aap mall me hn aur apne cut kr dia...hume laga aap dono sath hi honge..._

 _Daya's shiny face got dull in a second and he took out his phone and dial no of his big bro who doesn't answered the call...he tried two three times and this time call got answered..._

 _Daya: Abhi kaha ho yaar mai to kabse pohncha hun beaureu tum kahan ho phone kyu nahi utha rahe..._

 _Other side: City Hospital me hai tumara bhai...bed pr behosh pada h...stylist se fursat mil gayi ho to ghr le jao use ya wo bi mai chod aaun..._

 _Daya shocked RRahul tum...Abhi kesa h...in complete tension kya hua usko..._

 _Rahul pressing his teeths bako mut...nd he cut the call..._

 _Daya hurriedly ran toward the parking nd drove the Qualis in bullet speed..._

 _While all others too follow him in other car..._

 _Daya look himself in rear view mirror nd his spikes are looking a burden on his head...he was fully dipped in sweat...he himself was feeling like he is looking a beast in this look...his mind was reminding each and every incident when he unknowingly hurts his bro...he stops Qualis in Hospital parking look himself in side mirror and mess up all his hairs with his hands in tears and than run upstairs..._

 _Rahul saw him in such messy condition and feels bad as he says a lot to him in anger..._

 _Daya: Rahul Abhi..._

 _Rahul in soft tone hosh aa gaya h...barish me bheegne ki wajh se bukhar aa gaya tha...aur hath pr chot bi ayi thi us se infection ho gaya shyd kuch first aid nahi lia..._

 _Daya was feeling shocked and ashamed on his last night's act..._

 _Rahul: mai guzar raha tha to socha tum dono se milta chalun kyuki ghr pr lock nahi tha...tum maingate bi khula chod kr chale gaye the..._

 _Daya down his head_

 _Rahul: chalo abi muh mt latkao jao intezaar ho raha h tumara...kabse se kha gaya h wo preshan ho gaya hoga...tune kyu btaya use..._

 _Daya wipes his tears nd move inside in head down mode..._

 _Abhi was taking soup saw him like this and says aaja idhr aa mere paas..._

 _Daya almost run toward him and hide himself in his brother's secure shell with I m sorry boss maine bohot batameezi ki tumare sath...bohot kharcha bi kara tumara...tumara khayal nahi rkka tum tum bimar...muje maaf kr do Abhi..._

 _Abhi: bus bus chup dek meri trf..._

 _Daya look at him and Abhi says mera bhai bilkul shahzada h pr shahzade to apne pr itrate nahi na...aur mera Daya to bilkul nahi jao naa..._

 _Daya nodded his head in yes cutely and said ye pehle kyu nai btaya...aur wo baal bi kitne bekar dik rahe the pata nahi sabne tareef kr kr k muje jhad pr chada dia huh..._

 _Abhi laughs on that and about to set his messed hairs but stopped and asked in tease aaj to chu lun na sahab k baal..._

 _Daya sadly Abhii_

 _Abhi: accha accha rota kyu h...nd he with his hand set his hairs on which Daya smiles after seeing him in mobile front cam and said tum to best stylist ho Abhi maine bekar tumare itne peise udaye..._

 _Abhi came out of shock kya mere peisee..._

 _Daya in evil smile to aur kya tumara credit card..._

 _Abhi pat his hea on which he make a face and says to mai tumara chota bhai nahi hun..._

 _Abhi: bhai nahi h tu kasai h faltu k shauk pr pata nahi kitne ki chapat lagayi h tune...huh_

 _Daya: aww pyare boss rooth gaye..._

 _Abhi smiled on this and again hide him in his chest..._

 _Rahul entered and saw Daya..._

 _Are waah humara Daya to ek dum shona gudda lag raha h..._

 _Daya saw him with wide eyes and look at Abhi who added haan to mere noni k FURRY HAIRS jö wapas aa gaye hn lagega nahi shona gudda..._

 _Daya smiled shyly and his grin is back again...Abhi can saw stars in his baccha'S eyes..._

 _Daya looked at him and says sorry to him by eyes...while Abhi revert back his immense love by a soft kiss on his forehead..._

 **Hope u all will like it...**

 **Story is dedicated to my friend who is trying to fight from me nd squirrel...a prayer nd a gift for her...**


End file.
